


Before They Hit The Ground

by Unoriginality



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares out the window when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before They Hit The Ground

He stares out the window when it rains. Alfons wonders where it is he's gotten to. Some long lost time ago, in another world, with different faces and different rules to live by. What it must be like in this mystical Shamballa of his. This paradise without a god.

When it rains, he doesn't belong to this world. There's nothing Alfons can do for him. He needs his brother the most then, when the sky opens up and cries out its tears on the people below and he stops their work, looks past him out the window and watches silently as rivulets of water fall down their window.

He stares out the window as if he and the rain share a secret Alfons doesn't know, like two mourners embracing each other while he looks on, a mere spectator, and perhaps an unwelcome one.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he finally asks his fallen star, his god made manifest. "You know the rain just makes you cry."

He doesn't look away, still staring out the window at the rain. "It should rain at a funeral," is all he says in response.

And he continues to stare out the window when it rains.


End file.
